OC MANIA!
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: What if O.C are going to rise up and beat the original ones in the random and epic stories! Find out and deliver your from PM then request for what shall they do! From Minecraft to Sea jumping! NO LEMONS HERE! THESE ARE THE RANDOM CRAP IN MY BRAIN, ANYONE WANT TO SUCIDE OVER HERE, THE STORY WILL BE PILE OF CRAP FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys whats up? Due to school and homework and volleyball practicing, my stories have to take a enormous break until I call them back to work again with my imaginations. ROAR

One fine morning...NOT! Nightbreeze walked in this story, one alone through the mountains, the oceans, deserts, she continued this all by herself until she died.

THE END !

...

Nah not really, Nightbreeze saw two she kits, one with Gray,black, white, Brown, golden, blue-gray, and any colour that cat can have in their pelts are all in her pelt, another, has a rainbow pelt with cyan eyes, walked up to her and said "How is the refegelaterrunning?" "...?" "RANDOMKIT NO!" The multi-coloured she kitran up and smacked the rainbow coloured she-kit with a poster that have a derpy face with it right hard in the face. "OW TAHT`S MAEN ECIPIKT!" "MAN YOU NEED A SPELLING THERPY LADY!" Nightbreeze grimaced, ah man, not something crazy again?! HOLY SHITTY STARCLAN! She faced-palmed herself too hard in the face. NOT THIS AGAIN, everything become black.

A/N: OH no everything are going SHITTY in the honor of those two! What will REALLY HAPPEN NEXT?!SUBMIT YOUR O.C AND GET THESE PAWS UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Icefeather, (guest) for being the first to send an O.C! In return, your can have two in this story if you want! Unfortunately, I am in a minibus currently, so the story will be more shorter if I feel sick in it XP. As for my other stories' O.C will be settled later, sorry Baccakit if you are reading this :P

"I RnoadmSatr of RnoadmCaln WLIL WKAE TIHS CAT UP!"Randomkit yelled with her spelling mistakes...

"RANDOMKIT NO!..." Epickit face-pawed and pushed Randomkit away, but its too late...

"WKAE UP!" Randomkit's voice is like a sonic boom, but only louder. It sent a just woke up Nightbreeze straight into the air and landed head first in the sand.

"MMFFF!"Nightbreeze's head was trapped in the sand...

"Seriously, kits, can you just be quiet? I want some sleep." A pure white she cat with Grey paws, ear tips and blue eyes walked up and pulled Nightbreeze out of the sand. "DARKFOREST NO!"(Transition: HELL NO!) Epickit pulled out a hammer that labled: 1000000000kg, and Randomkit pulled out a laser gun that labled: You will be coal dust. "Skyfall can we play a game?" Epickit smiled innocently but also deadly. "Yaeh!" Randomkit also showed her innocent but deadly smile. "Um thanks but no thanks." The she cat called Skyfall sweat-dropped at these crazy kits. "Aww,I wnana paly a game!" Randomkit said, disappointed. Skyfall was the most sane cat here in this messed up world, Yeah for now at least.

Back to Nightbreeze:

She moaned and got up, feeling her head in great pain, she felt stars dancing around her head. Dunno what got in her head, she said maniaclly: "Lets start a clan!" The two kits stared and stared and stared at the now crazy Nightbreeze and yelled: " Absolutely Ma'am."/"Asoletbuy Ma'am".

"LETS CALL IT-CRAZYCLAN!" Nightbreeze, no, Nightstar annouced and get her 1234567890 life in a thunderbolt. Skyfall jaw-dropped on the floor. "WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" Then somewhere in her brain chanted: "Mary Sue, Gary Stue, Mary Sue, Gary Stue...Firestar, Firestar, Firestar, Firestar..." "HOLY CRAP" She paw-palmed and fainted on the ground. At first the crazy trio looked at each other confused. "I was going to announce she will be the deputy of CrazyClan!" "I was going to play a game with her!" "I was ginog to eat Ctmniat!" Wait, catmint? They all now shared a huge evil grin and planned what to do with Skyfall...

A/N: Un-oh what will happen to Skyfall!

Nightstar: You crazy author better shut your gap!

Me: Careful for what you are saying, cat. Or I will beat the DarkForest out off you.

Nightstar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *BEEP* *BEEP* HELOISE ME!


	3. Chapter 3

I got a guest's review besides IceFeather before I was going to write, I need to try and come up how they will appear and everything like that so those four will appear in chapter 4.

"HEY WHATCHA GUYS DOING" black tom with white markings and green eyes ran infront of them. "OMG WHAT SKYFALL IS DOING HERE? SLEEPING?" Two of them facepawed and fell in Anime style. Only Epickit remained standing. Her eyes are shinning with admiration, shaking with admiration from head to toe. "Are you Skyfall's crazy brother she often mention-Swiftcloud?" Which now Nightstar and Randomkit stood with gaping with their teeth gnawing on CatMint when they fell on the ground. WHAT THE FUCK was written on the collapsed two's face, appearently, they don't know who the HELL/DARKFOREST IS HE, SKYFALL'S BROTHER? THATS NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! Nightstar took a deep breath and announced:" ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO BE CRAZY GET THE HELL IN HERE! FROM NOW ON, SWIFTCLOUD WILL BE CRAZYCLAN'S DEPUTY!"Epickit jumped up and down and yelled: "Can you be my mentor toward my road of Epicness?" " Absolutely."Swiftcloud beamed. Epickit 's eyes burged and screamed"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"" EAR PUGLS, QCUIK!"Randomkit stuffed two pairs of ear plugs in Nightstar's and her own ears, but didn't reach for Skyfallbecause its too far! It took a second to realize, they're all in the space!

A/N: I am busy with project that's Why I am lazy. XD


End file.
